


Dredd Shorts: So Tight

by readithoney



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Boot Worship, Coming on his helmet, Discipline, Forced Masturbation, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Kept!Jim, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readithoney/pseuds/readithoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Dredd shorts with no rules. Each chapter is its own story. Things might get a little tight. </p><p>Dredd navigates life in the mega-city while dealing with his housepest, Jim Kirk.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Illustrated by Scumbagboots!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Deaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicemutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicemutt/gifts).



> This series is dedicated to[scumbagboots ](http://scumbagboots.tumblr.com/) with much love and canon-typical violence!
> 
> Thanks for the amazing pictures, J!

**The Little Deaths**

"Fuck," Joseph Dredd barked as his thighs and calves tightened and locked, and he lifted his heels up off the ground a little, his toes biting down into his boot soles. His slick come splashed against the wall and ran down in thick, milky drips.

His body relaxed and his feet settled flat as the last of it slavered out of him. He rolled the top of his helmet along the wall, a moment, his frown pulling toward his chin as he discreetly caught his breath.

"Good," the creep behind him said, "good. Now clean up that wall."

The judge tucked his abused cock back into his pants, maneuvering it around the protective cup and zipped his leathers back up. He looked around and saw a rag in the corner of the filthy apartment. He went for it but the gun trained on him jerked at the end of the arm holding it.

"No, not with a rag," the foul man said, his lips curling over his ugly teeth, "use your fucking mouth."

Dredd was silently sentencing this man to death. A nice slow death. A nice slow, painful, agonizing death.

He looked at his scum in puddles at the base of the wall, mingling with the gravel and dirt on the floor. Where the fuck was his backup? He'd sent a drokking distress call ages ago.

"Hurry up judge," the lunatic snapped.

Joe made a mental note to request bigger clips for his weapon, as he sunk to his knees in front of the cooling mess.

He wasn't a man to get so easily compromised, but the bomb on the mad man's chest was large enough to level the whole block above them. Every man, woman, and child would be buried in concrete and metal.

He bent low and put his tongue on the wall, lapping indignantly at his salty discharge.

He felt a boot on the back of his neck, shoving him down closer to the globs on the floor.

Then there was the unmistakable popping noise of a neck twisting, of a spinal cord snapping out of place. The boot fell away and Dredd sat up, watching Anderson struggle to hold up the weight of the foul, dangerous man. She maneuvered him gently to the ground and called control to send in the bomb team to neutralize the threat.

Joe regarded her, still not wearing her fucking helmet, and rose to his feet.

"You okay?" She asked.

He jutted out his chin in a curt nod, and left the building, sweat on the back of his neck. Reaching Lawmaster, he slid a new clip into his gun and replaced the empties in his belt, mounted the bike and took off in the direction of home.

Back in his sterile apartment, Dredd shed his thick armor and shucked his leather pants. Jim Kirk was reading on the bed but he put his book aside when he saw Joe's unusual urgency to pull out of his uniform. His flak jacket lay on the floor, his pants were puddled in a heap. Usually these items were hung with painstaking precision in their rightful places. He was ignoring the deeply ingrained rituals of his day and that always meant something was wrong.

"What happened," Jim asked, getting to his feet and smoothing his hands down Dredd's clammy chest, stopping at the hem and lifting the soaking, thin black tank top up over the judge's head, down, and off his arms.

Joe offered no reply or explanation for the look in his eyes or his unusually grimey appearance.

Jim balled up the wet tank and held it against his clean face, breathing deep Joe's spicy scent mixed with the leather and the exhaust of the city. Watching the kid inhale him felt oddly good.

"Creep with a bomb," Joe said, as a reward.

Jim tossed the shirt to the hamper and placed his palms on both sides of Joe's face. He could tell there was more to this story. "What'd'e do to you?" Jim asked, slipping his fingertips down, tugging at Joe's briefs and putting his hands on the round globes of taut flesh behind him. Joe wondered when his little pest had grown so bold.

"Ordered me to jack off," Dredd said, unclear why he was telling Jim this. He could easily push the kid aside and get to his shower.

The blue eyes that snapped to his face were comically large. "Did you?"

Joe nodded, his face flushing red despite his mental resistance.

The blond boy in front of him took on a dark look, a look that didn't suit him. "Is he dead, now?"

Joe nodded again, knuckling his fingers into Jim's shirt at his belly, afraid the kid was gonna pull away from him over this.

"Good," Jim said, in an unusual lapse of compassion. His lips were pouty as his pulled on Joe's ass, yanking the bigger man forward so he bumped against Jim's body.

If Joe didn't know any better, and truly he didn't, he'd suspect that Jim was wrestling with jealousy. Joe didn't like the look on Jim, he wanted his sweet pest back. He kicked himself for coming home in such a foul mood and revealing the details of his bad day.

Alone in the safety of his apartment, in the small but efficient bedroom, Joe Dredd unwound Jim from his frame and stepped out of his underwear, kicking them to the side.

Jim sat on the edge of the bed, still chewing on the abuse Joe suffered and the way his gentle mind had turned to a seething, sharp blade of fury so quickly and effortlessly.

Watching Jim curl inward made Joe feel strange. He wanted to make Jim stop. So he knelt on the floor in front of the blond man. He felt like he ought to say something but everything that came to mind was rejected before it reached his lips.

Jim looked up, Joe's greenish eyes darted over him, scanning him, his lips were moving in jerks and tugs, wrestling with words as per usual. The younger man stuck his hand in the short dark hair of the judge and pushed past the furious mouth with his own soft lips.

When he broke away, he pushed Joe backwards onto the cool metal floor, his body too dirty for the bed, quite frankly. Joe puffed his breath out at the unexpected manhandling, and when Jim slammed his thighs apart and dropped his velvet mouth over Joe's weighty cock, the judge grunted in surprise. Joe's dick tasted like the leather of his gloves and the metallic, salty tang of human exertion.

Writhing against the pleasure, Joe clenched in his teeth around his trademark grimace. Jim pulled his mouth sloppily off the older man's organ and placed two fingers against Joe's lips. "Suck," he said.

Joe's mouth twitched a moment before he opened it and sank his lips around Jim's slender fingers. They tasted sweet and clean and he slid his tongue along their length. While Joe slobbered around Jim's hand, he felt himself relax, his shoulders unwound and his wrought muscles tremored in preparation for release.

Jim leaned down and reapplied his mouth to Joe's pulsing member. The judge moaned in his throat before spilling into Jim's mouth. Jim swallowed the first surge then let the rest seep around his lips and drip down the stem, pooling in the dip of Joe's soft sack.

Pulling his fingers out of Joe's mouth, Jim leaned down to press kisses along the inside of the judge's muscular thighs. The last kiss was bite that made Joe jerk in surprise and sit up to look at the punk with a growl.

Jim grinned and Joe was happy his pest was back. The thought of the sweetness and innocence being lost from the blonde brat over one sick creep was too much for Joe to bear.

"We need a shower," Jim said, smearing the back of his wrist over his lips. He helped pull Joe to his feet and took him to the shower to further prove that the gruff lawman belonged to him and no one else.

Joe followed like a puppy, the unpleasant incident with the crazed creep a distant memory. For a moment he thought he ought to run out and properly hang up his uniform but then he let Jim press him into the shower wall and he decided it could wait till later.

[](http://postimage.org/)

_Art by my obnoxiously talented friend,[SCUMBAGBOOTS ](http://scumbagboots.tumblr.com/)_  
_Thank you for taking this shit to the next level. Mmmmmmmwa!!!!_  
  



	2. In a Double Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a crazy moose I know.

**In a Double Bind**

This was a dangerous game.

Jim Kirk knew it. It was a bad idea from start to finish but he envisioned a happy ending even as he held his breath, moving cat-like around the slumbering man.

Joseph Dredd had fallen asleep on the couch in his boxer briefs and he was face down, snoring in great big snarling breaths. Jim stood before the slumbering mass, his fingers running over the plastic zips that Joe used to cuff his perps. Once he made his move, he was going to have to be fast.

His stomach performed a somersault before he steeled himself and reached down, gathering Joe's right arm at the wrist and drawing it gently behind the muscular back.. With deft hands, Jim cinched the zip tie around the weathered skin of the judge's wrists, effectively binding his arms together from behind.

The snoring stopped.

Daring to look, Jim saw Joe's eyes fixed on him. The sharp gaze was unnerving, it picked at the stitches around Jim's seams, and tugged him open. The blond man's breath hitched in his chest.

"Jim," Dredd rasped, jerking his arms at the shoulder to test the zip. It didn't budge.

Momentarily losing his nerve, Jim took a quick step back as Joe heaved himself up off the couch awkwardly, wiping the sleep from his mouth against one cranked up shoulder before advancing on his considerably smaller lover, crushing his chest into Jim and sneering.

"Just woah, woah," Jim said, holding up his hands, placing them, trembling with energy, on the warm torso that held him pinned against the living room wall. "Calm down and I will-"

"Cut the tie," Joe demanded in a low voice, his eyes were still fixed hard on the sandy young man whose face was only inches away. His lips curled over his teeth in a sneer that brokered no argument.

"Well," Jim stammered through his words, "Y-y-you'll have to come to the kitchen s-so I can get the scissors." The last word came out as a squeak as Joe pressed harder against him, leaning.

Without a word, Dredd stepped back, letting the nervous man free, then stalked at his heels to the little kitchen. The air buzzed intensely as Jim dug through the utility drawer until his hand discovered the scissors and pulled them out. His heart was knocking in his chest as he walked around behind the furious lawman.

The big man's eyes followed Jim's every motion until he disappeared behind him. Once he was out of Joe's line of sight, Jim quickly set the scissors on the table and picked up the thick, well-worn but sturdy leather belt he'd placed over the chair. Dredd was close to the metal support that stood in the middle of the kitchen. With fast hands, Jim worked the belt through Dredd's arms and around the beam, pulling it tight and slamming Joe's rigid back into the bar as he fastened the leather strap hard against the pole.

A grunt of surprise pushed out of the big man's chest as he was secured in place. He jerked his massive shoulders and wrestled against the leather belt that twisted through his arms and around the cold metal support. Jim stood back, feeling more confident now that Joe was immobile. He strolled in front of the struggling man with a victorious smile.

"When I get out of this," Joe growled, "you are going to be sorry."

"Probably," Jim agreed, nodding his blond head. "Guess I better make it worth my while, then." He trailed his fingers over Joe's scarred chest, rolling the pad of his thumb over a nipple and watching in delight as the furious judge shuddered.

Joe slammed his head back into the metal pole and groaned, his growing erection painfully obvious in nothing but his blue cotton boxer briefs.

Jim put his finger on the tip of Joe's cock, through his underwear, and pinched at the spongy head. Joe's eyes were boring holes through him so Jim turned and grabbed the man's helmet off its perch and placed it gently over Joe's head. "Sorry officer, sir," the blond pest said, amusement in his husky voice. He ran his palm up the front of Dredd's underwear, reaching under to roll his fingers over the pouch of skin between Joe's legs and then back up on the hard edge of his steadily plumping member. The heat seeping off Joe's body was warming the whole kitchen.

"Kid," Joe crushed out through his teeth, his helmet scraping against the metal pole as he shook his head slowly.

"On your fucking knees," Jim commanded, hoping Joe couldn't see the rosy blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. He hadn't ever been in this position before.

"If you don't let me free and-" Joe's threat was cut off by his blond tormentor, who leaned around and smacked the  _law_ on the ass as hard as he could. Joe snapped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth on his fury.

"I said, on. your. knees," Jim repeated, his voice cool and steady even though his heart was racing with fear and excitement.

Joe turned his face away and up, sealing his lips stoically.

Jim smacked his behind a few more times but, as he suspected, he was unable to elicit a response. Joe's muscular ass was firm and made his hand hurt. Jim shrugged and slammed Joe behind the knee with the bottom of his foot, forcing it to buckle and his leg to collapse underneath him. Joe grunted, sinking down the pole and bending as his knee hit the linoleum. Jim walked around to Joe's other leg and pushed at his ankle until the man leveled himself out by kneeling. The belt sank down the support beam slowly, allowing Dredd to straighten his spine once again.

"Was that so hard?" Jim asked sweetly, trailing his hand down the cool, smooth helmet then cupping the judge's chin in his warm palm, lifting his mostly hidden face.

"I'm going to beat your ass," Dredd said, simply. Though the visor hid them completely, Jim could fully envision what the man's eyes looked like beneath the clunky helmet; the greenish-brown orbs were most likely twitching with rage, wider than usual, and intensely focused. "Then I'm going to cuff you to the bed and fuck you until you beg for mercy."

"Hmmmmm," Jim hummed, unimpressed, dropping his hand from Joe's face and looking around. He went to the boots set neatly by the door, Joe's boots, and began yanking at the leather laces. Once he liberated a lace, he dropped the boot sloppily to the floor. Joe grunted. He didn't like the kid to mess with his uniform and Jim knew it.

"Put it back," he demanded, his voice like the thin edge of a knife.

Jim sauntered over, admiring the thick, buckram pole standing at military attention in the front of Joe's underwear, stretching the fabric so that it outlined the shaft. A spot of moisture gathered around the head, darkening the fabric where the undeniably aroused judge was weeping pre-come.

Snapping the bootlace straight and doubling it over, Jim pushed with both hands until the string was nestled between Joe's teeth, then he wrapped it around and tied the laces tight in the back of Joe's head, tight enough to effectively gag the intimidating officer.

"Ah, that is better," Jim sighed, his own dick stiff against his jeans. Joe bit at the filthy, makeshift gag that rubbed against his cheeks. The dirt from the city that had collected in the laces rubbed off on the sides of his face, mixed with his own saliva.

Jim ran his hands down Joe's body, kneeling in front of him with a satisfied smirk. He leaned in and began to suck at the base of Joe's neck. His mouth trailed down to the taut, marred skin on the top of the man's right pectoral, locking his lips over Joe's warmth to gather the blood close to the surface.

While he teased at the tan skin of the judge's chest, Jim's hands ran under the waistband of Joe's blue underwear, pushing them slowly down over the catch of his cock and rolling them past the rounded, protruding, muscular globes of his ass. Jim pushed his shoulder forward and leaned around, sliding his fingers up between the cheeks of the Judge's chiseled backside. Joe moaned around the laces; drool settled on his broad chin.

"Spread your knees wider," Jim said, marveling as the judge obliged him instantly, sinking onto Jim's hand all the more. "Good boy," the younger man said, encouragingly. He felt Joe thrusting his hips forward to grind his now exposed cock against the fabric of Jim's jeans. Jim moved his legs away just enough to prevent it, drawing a frustrated whine of the lips of his compromised lover.

Pushing off the floor with his hands, Jim went into the bathroom and returned with the container of lubricant from Joe's nightstand and generously coated his finger. He dropped to his knees in front of his prisoner and slipped his hand back under the wide-spread thighs and up into the hot passage that flexed feverishly around his digit.

Jim sank low, licking the head of Dredd's cock and feeling the man jerk his hips. Dredd's belly and chest were flushed with red and his helmet clunked against the pole in frustration as Jim refused to put his mouth around the heavy organ, choosing to pepper the impressive pole with kisses and nips, his tongue teasing out against the snug skin.

Another ragged, desperate wail pulled out of Joe's throat, making Jim withdraw and clumsily unbutton his jeans, shoving them down his skinny sun-thirsty thighs. He sat on the floor and kicked them the rest of the way off. Hooking onto himself under his briefs, he looked at the specimen tied up in front of him as he stroked himself.

Joe was trying hard to talk but the laces just choked him and dug into his raw face when he moved too much. Jim laid his shoulders into the linoleum and freed himself from his underwear, fisting his cock and puffing out his breath.

Helpless to do much but watch, Joe wiggled in need, missing Jim's touch and attention.

The skinny man got to his feet, still working at himself with his soft hand, greasy with lube. Jim groaned, close to the edge. "Moan for me, baby," he begged and was shocked when Joe Dredd let his head fall back and obeyed.

Jim came in a wet surge, his toes smashing at the ground. He shot onto the shining helmet on Joe's head. Watching it drip down the visor and land in drops onto Joe's naked chest.

When he was spent, Jim collapsed into Joe's bound form, sinking to his knees and resting his head on the clammy, broad but bound shoulder that was flexing in frustration.

When he was recovered enough, Jim bent down and fit his mouth over Joe's tender shaft, pumping a fist around the base until Joe cried out as he climaxed hard against the back of Jim's throat.

Both of them heaved with heavy breath.

Jim got up finally and unbuckled the belt that held Joe to the buttress. The judge nearly fell on his face but recovered just in time. "Careful, don't move," Jim said, sliding the cold metal scissors up under the plastic zip tie. He cut the tie and barely got a chance to look at the deep purple welts they left on Joe's raw wrists because the lawman sprang into action.

He hefted himself to his feet, hoisting his underwear up and taking his filthy helmet off and slamming it on the counter. He fumbled angrily at the bootlaces that held his tongue against his mouth and whipped the sopping string to the ground in disgust, spitting out the taste of the city into the sink and wiping his chin. When he whirled on Jim, the young man backed up so fast he ran into the kitchen chair and landed in a tangled, bruised heap.

"Wait a minute, Joe," he said, holding up his hand from the pile of chairs, "Think about it. You enjoyed it and I really think you-"

Joe gripped him by the front of his T-shirt, lifted him, and crushed a kiss onto Jim's babbling lips, forcefully silencing his foolish lover.

Jim felt dizzy and suddenly he was staring at the linoleum, his nose practically resting on the patterned floor. He thought briefly that the place could use a good hard scrub, now more than ever, before he realized he was draped over the muscular thighs that moments ago he was forcibly teasing wider.

He couldn't drum up a protest before the built man was landing hearty wallops across his plush, exposed backside. Unlike Joe, Jim's ass was fleshy and soft, the thickness susceptible to the sink of each sound spank. Jim yelped and squirmed as the heavy hands of the law laid into him at a punishing cadence. He gulped for air and gripped onto Joe's hairy leg with one hand, the other palm flat on the floor to keep himself from smacking his forehead into the ground. One blow landed atop the other, building the searing pain exponentially with each glancing strike while Dredd silently but diligently took care of his little problem.

When he finally stopped, Jim shuddered with his whole body while a calloused hand smoothed over his hot, full skin almost tenderly. He heard the tinny clink of the clasp on the leather belt and struggled to get up out of the endangering position he was in but a splayed hand on his back held him in place. Jim whined in desperation, his naked feet pushing into the floor.

He felt the leather resting against his skin and crunched his jaw shut in terrible anticipation. A high pitched whine grew in Jim's throat and his grip tightened on the lawman's ankle in pleading anticipation. Joe folded the belt over and held it above Jim, pulling back on both sides of the leather ends and snapping the belt loudly above the kid's head. Jim's body jerked in surprise at the loud crack of a noise, making the judge chuckle silently.

He let the belt drape across the seared skin and leaned down, lifting Jim's head by a fist of his hair so he was sure he had his full attention, "Next time I won't be so nice, kid."

True to his word, the humiliated judge tossed the belt to the floor loudly, lifted the pest over his shoulder, and slammed to the bedroom, dumping the mewling nuisance onto the bed.

"My turn," he growled, pulling at Jim's t-shirt and stripping it off of his skinny frame. He hauled the kid by his wrists to the head of the bed, using zip ties to secure his hands to the bars at the top of the headboard. Jim writhed on his knees, his spine dipping low so the shining, red skin on his backside was on display.

Joe admired his captive, yanking out of his boxer briefs and kicking them to the side. He kneed onto the bed behind Jim and put a sturdy hand on the small of the young man's back.

"I left the lube in the kit-" Jim started to say but was cut off by Joe delivering several rough swats to his backside, forcing him to suck air into his lungs through his clenched teeth forcibly.

"Shut up," Dredd warned, dangerously. He reached under and between Jim's legs, fondling the soft bulge hanging down, satisfied with the way the kid's cock thickened at the simple touch.

Jim moaned, rolling his back again, his wrists wrenching against their sharp binds. He twisted and peered over his shoulder at the muscular tormentor, his cock aching for attention.

Dredd kneaded at the plump, painful skin of Jim's backside with his fingers until the kid hissed in protest, and whined, "Owww, please sir!" Satisfied, Joe got off the bed again, disappearing into the kitchen. He picked up the lube and set it on the counter. He looked at his helmet, streaked with Jim's salty release. He wet a towel in the tap and wiped the armor down before placing it back on his head. He wanted to be hard to read.

Opening the cupboard and retrieving a cup, Joe took a long drink of water. Jim would have to wait, cuffed to the bed frame, for ten minutes before Joe headed back in and positioned himself on his knees in front of the brat's radiating ass.

Joe Dredd dipped two fingers into the thick lube and pushed them into Jim who gasped at the touch, moaning and melting back into it. Again Jim twisted at the zips, wishing he could reach down and touch himself. While he writhed, Joe worked his fingers deep into him, his large hand slamming rapidly against the tender skin, his fingers pumping in and out of Jim's hot passage.

When Jim began to moan in pleasure, Joe quickly removed his hand entirely. A panting whimper fell out of the bound man's lips and he shifted his knees, preparing himself for Joe's entry with hungry anticipation.

He wiggled a little more when nothing happened, finally glancing back at the stern man. Joe folded his arms, his helmeted head cocking to the side slightly as Jim looked at him.

"Joe," Jim whined out the name, tugging at his ties. "Aren't ya gonna…"

"You think I don't know what you are doing?" Joe asked, watching Jim's spine straighten and his fingers slacken. "I have to think about your blue eyes, fuckable lips, and your perfect ass all day long while I'm at work." He emphasized the word  _ass_  with a heavy smack, making Jim yip loudly. "It pisses me off. Walking around all day with a hard-on while you sit at home with your hand down your pants."

Growling out the words, Dredd smeared more of the thick, greasy lubricant over the length of his cock and stroked it while he spoke.

"Please," Jim begged, trying to maneuver himself closer to the judge but finding his movements painfully restricted by the binds at each of his wrists.

"What are you simpering about?" Joe asked, catching his bottom lip in his teeth as he stroked his dick, feeling it grow even more in his fist.

"I need you," Jim whispered.

When Joe didn't respond, Jim groaned and let his knees slide down the bed, pressing his erection into the mattress, his hips rotating into the blankets. Joe stuck two fingers deep into Jim, and pulled him back up onto his knees with and insistent tug at his hungry opening.

"Stay like that," he warned coercively.

"I need you, please, please," Jim said, trying to look at Joe, hoping that his sweet, desperate face would sway the stringent lawman. "Please come inside of me," he begged, hoping that Dredd would like that he was not concerned with his own needs first.

Typically, the larger man was silent. His mouth frowning hard, chin stuck out like a cliff. Jim observed him and pouted, sliding his knees wide and bouncing his body in a huff. His ass throbbed with his heartbeat from the thorough punishment and his swollen cock gathered heat as his need increased. Finally he resulted to humming his displeasure deep in his throat, an aggravated groan making him sound like a wounded animal.

"Please," he begged pathetically, "I'm  _sorry_  about all that in the kitchen. Please, Joe, Please."

"Please what?" Joe asked, still not touching the squirming punk.

"Fuck me," Jim puffed out, burying his head down into the bed as close as his bound arms would allow. Unable to rest his head down, he turned again to look at his tormentor, his lips hanging open and his cheeks flushed with color. His eyes look wet and shiny as he panted in Joe's direction.

Dredd shifted himself behind Jim, digging another large glob of lube out of the tub and smeared it into the winking muscle before placing the head at Jim's entrance.

The heat rising off of Jim's chastised skin made Joe want to get close and he slowly pressed forward despite the gasps hissing out from between the kid's clamped teeth. It wasn't until Dredd was fully seated in the warm cavity, Jim's bruised ass nestled into the curve of his pelvis that he began to talk to the wayward brat. "Proud of yourself?" he asked, rocking back, finding a rhythm.

Jim gaped wordlessly, shaking his head, rotating his hips back against Dredd, his untouched cock bumping uselessly into his belly when he moved with enough force. He rested his blond head to the side, against his bound arm, smearing the sweat off his brow and face.

"Can't hear ya," Dredd insisted, slamming Jim to the hilt hard to drive his point home.

"Please," Jim howled as Dredd picked up the pace, now able to truly glide inside of the young troublemaker.

"Please what?" Joe asked calmly despite his hammering, slapping hips. His calm demeanor despite their feverish activity cast an intimidating shadow of true authority.

"My wrists," Jim panted, wincing.

"Tough," Joe grunted as he increased his own pleasure, rising up on the bed and pumping his shaft down into Jim, his thumbs spreading and holding him open, fingers digging into the tender, scorched flesh of Jim's ample ass.

When Joe finally came against Jim, grunting and spilling into him, Jim was still painfully hard and wanting. The judge pulled his spent cock out the hot haven with a slippery sucking noise. He admired the dark gape his girth left in Jim's flexing backside. As the muscle pulsed itself closed, the judge stretched at the shape of the opening by pulling on the globes of Jim's ass, manipulating the weighty, pink skin in his large hands. His scum leaked back out of the passageway, slipping down, mingling with the lubricant. He ran a finger up through the frothy trail and poked at the abused pucker with the pad of his finger, listening to Jim moaning, on the verge of tears, his hips humping at the air in unsatiated sexual necessity.

Joe leaned over and grabbed the scissors off the nightstand. Then he gingerly cut the zips on the skinny, bound wrists, watching Jim rub at the dented skin ruefully. The judge pushed Jim flat to the bed on his back.

Clammy, shaking hands gripped at Joe as he leaned over Jim, running fingers over his sweaty chest. "Can I…" Jim stammered, out of breath. He didn't finish his sentence, his hands darting for his overstimulated genitals.

Joe pulled at his arms, pushing them away. "No," he said, taking his helmet off again. The glittering sweat in his hair was the only indication that he had exerted himself in any way. The intense greenish-brown eyes locked onto Jim's blues. A tear slipped from lipid wall of moisture balanced in Jim's gorgeous eyes as Joe leaned down and kissed the tip of his aching organ.

"Please," Jim whispered, his voice rattling out of him. "Please, Joe. Please, sir."

Joe licked up the length of Jim's springy cock and then fit his mouth over it. One fist coiled around the base, the other squished at the younger man's testicles. When Jim cried out, Dredd pulled away and watched as the quivering blond erupted up on to his white, freckled tummy.

While Jim caught his breath, Joe kissed his belly, tasting the salty expenditure. Overcome with sexual exhaustion, Jim rolled into Dredd, burrowing his face into the burly chest that smelled of Joe's spices. He accepted a strong arm around his back, trailing down his body.

"Learn anything?" Joe asked, gripping Jim's right hand and smoothing his thumb over the purple zip tie indentation absent-mindedly.

Jim thought about the question for a while. Finally, he cuddled into the bull of a man and tipped his head up, planting a kiss on the purple bruise he'd sucked into the judges chest. "I learned," he braced himself, "you like to be tied up." He felt the judge's grip on his arm tighten. "And next time, I'll tie you to the bed so I can fuck you properly."

Jim waited, holding his breath. Joe seemed to be thinking, his scowling face unreadable. After a long silence, the judge lifted himself out of the bed and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and his jeans. "You've got a mess to clean up," he said, stalking to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Joseph Dredd watched television and nursed a beer while Jim sat on the floor by his feet, carefully sewing the shoelaces back through the eyelets of the judge's boots. He was then tasked with polishing the heavy footwear.

Dredd dug his fingers lazily into the golden hair of the brat in front of him. A secret smile tugging at his lips. He covered it quickly behind a scowl when the kid afforded him a sidelong glance.

 

[](http://postimage.org/)

_Illustration by[SCUMBAGBOOTS ](http://scumbagboots.tumblr.com/)on tumblr._  
 _This fic is based entirely on this picture. So it isn't my fault._  
  



End file.
